The design of automotive seating is especially challenging because of the dynamic environment. Automotive seats have been designed to be contoured to the human shape, with seat backs generally contoured to the spinal shape.
Road and vehicle vibrations are transmitted through the seat to the occupant thereof. This vibrational input challenges the spinal musculature as the musculature attempts to compensate for small pelvic movement. This will, over time, lead to occupant discomfort and low back pain.
Low back pain problems have been addressed by providing some form of lumbar support. U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,837 illustrates a typical rectangular inflatable lumbar support pad. The lumbar support pad is predicated on the assumption that since the spine is curved when a person is standing, this same curve should be assumed while sitting. However, providing lumbar support does not stabilize the spine and therefore does nothing to reduce fatigue of the spinal muscles.
The disadvantages of the prior art may be overcome by providing an automotive seat having pneumatic pelvic stabilization.